


Just A Regular Day

by KitKatClarinet



Category: Try Guys YouTube Series
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatClarinet/pseuds/KitKatClarinet
Summary: Kat Hall gazed longingly at her boss, Eugene Lee Yang.Three months ago Kat was hired as his personal assistant. At first she admired him for his work, but then her feelings began to develop as she saw how kind and caring he is.





	Just A Regular Day

"Hey Kat, how's the editing going?" Eugene stepped up behind me, close enough that I could feel his body heat on my back. 

Slowly I turned around, cranking my neck to look into his eyes. "Good, I'm almost done adding in the voice over. I was thinking about going to get dinner once I'm done."

He looked down at me with a half smile and said, "You can finish it later, there's a new Korean restaurant I wanted to go check out."

"Yeah sure, let me just get my things together." I was ecstatic, it wasn't often that I got to be alone with Eugene. I saved my work and shut off my computer before grabbing my purse. On the way out to Eugene's car we talked about the videos we were working on. Upon reaching the car he reached around me to open the door. I tried to hide my blush. "Thank you."


End file.
